Their Last Day
by MickeyNC
Summary: I just lost two friends in a car wreck so I made a story about their last day. Nick and Taylor were killed yesterday and it's been hard. I hope you enjoy my story I dedicated to them.


I'm sorry for not updating my story I'm The Enemy but its kinda hard when you have no computer until Christmas. Right now, I'm borrowing my grandmothers. Yesterday I lost a friend a friend in a car wreck and another one this morning. It's been really hard to deal with and I can't even breath out of my nose from crying so much! Two boys who went to my school just died and I thought I would try to tribute a story to them. The beginning I made up to follow the Danny Phantom theme, and the middle kinda follows what actually happened, but the end is absolutely true. I just came back from the candle light vigil and I'm planning on attending the funeral Wednesday. No, I do not own DP.I just hope you enjoy Taylor and Nick's story that I wrote of their last day on Earth, MickeyNC.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dude?" I immediately recognized my friend Tucker. He was hovering over me, clutching his precious PDA in his left hand while I sat in an incredibly uncomfortable chair. I was sitting with my knees to my chest and my head completely covered by my arms and my hair dangling everywhere. I bet I look like a mess. My neck was strained and will most likely be sore for the necks few days if I keep sitting like this, but as of right now, I don't care.<p>

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You ok by yourself?"

My runny nose was dripping all over the place and my sore throat was raspy and clenched. I dare not speak to anyone. My voice will sound too pathetic for even my own ears to comprehend. I sniffled a bit and lifted my hand to make a thumbs up and slowly drifted it back down to its original position of covering my head. I could barely make out the small taps of Tucker's shoes slowly making their way down the hall.

I don't want to be here. Its too painful to just sit here and mope, but there's really nothing I can do. I tried my best, but my best wasn't good enough. I was never good enough. They say when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. What happens if one day there are no lemons? Do you just take an orange and change your life? Shouldn't you have a choice to have your lemons back? People don't realize what they have until it's gone. We take granted to our everyday lives without knowing it. If I can just make it through the day…I wish this could be over already…I don't want to talk to him, he's weird. Who knows when that one meeting that you are wishing to be over will be your last time to see your partner, alive? We don't realize what could happen in a blink of the eye….

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson?" I heard them shuffle in their seats but not stand up.

"I'm sorry. We did all we could but Sam did not survive."

No…..

_FLASHBACK_

_It was finals day. The end of the semester and it was also the day before a well deserved Christmas break. Of course every high school student dreamed of just going home but to those unfortunate students who had to take finals, they were stuck at the school taking test after test. Sam and Danny are two of those unlucky people. When lunchtime rolled around, Sam waited for Danny by their lockers so they could walk together. Sadly, he never came. She figured he was off fighting a ghost somewhere and would come running in at the last second of lunch._

_The students had a depressing gloom over them as they envied their friends who were not required to come to school today. Sam leaned against her locker giving Danny ten more seconds to come running around the corner to her, if he doesn't, she's leaving without him._

"_Hey Sam." Her head snapped up and saw her friend Taylor. He wore his blue band shirt with pride as he looked down at her._

"_Me and Nick are planning on heading out for lunch. Wanna come with?" _

_Sam was utterly surprised to have him invite her to lunch with them. She's only asked the guy for a pencil once in class! She looked nervously down the hall. It has to be more than ten seconds by now. _

"_Uh sure. Where we going?" She asked nervously._

"_Braums. They make some ridiculously good hamburgers!" He laughed but to Sam, this meant she was going to be scarfing down some crackers or maybe munch on an ice cream cone. She didn't want to disappoint the guy, so she followed him out to his car. She climbed inside his white Toyota sports like car and they drove off._

_At Braums they had rather interesting conversations. Pokemon, Taylor's love for Mountain Dew, Nick's love for tennis, YU-GI-OH, and they made sure to make Sam laugh when ever possible. Sam had one of the best lunches with strangers!_

_On the way back to the school, Taylor who drove, decided to go down Airport Drive. They all figured it was the fasted route to the school and they were running terribly late. Nick sat in the passenger seat and Sam was in the back messing with Nick's hair. They were laughing as Sam had somehow tangled Nick's hair into a ball. Airport Drive had twists and turns which made it difficult to be in a hurry. Taylor was actually making it much harder on himself as he sped down the road, much faster than the speed limit allowed. They might actually make it back on time. As Taylor was getting ready for the upcoming turn, Nick and Sam bust out laughing and Taylor flinched. At the turn he drove off into the opposite lane as a white van came speeding towards them. Without a minute to think, both cars had a head on collision.; The white Toyota having the worst._

_Abundances of ambulances and cop cars came soon after. Getting the victims out of the vehicles and into the medic copter to fly them to a capable hospital. All of them, in critical condition._

_THE NEXT DAY_

The news was spread. Three local high school students dead in a fatal car wreak in less than a mile of the school. Nick had slipped into a coma right before he passed and Sam and Taylor left the next morning, leaving everyone shocked. The driver of the minivan was a 79 year old woman who died instantly on impact of the crash. Counseling was being held to help the students cope with the death of their friends but everyone knew that it could not take away the pain. News crews scattered to the spot of the crash to get footage of the vigil held on the pole next to the scene of the crash.

Six thirty that night, it was dark, cold, and windy. The sun had already set on such a mournful day and a chill filled the December air. Hundreds of students and locals gathered around a single pole on the side of the road. On that pole held the various loved items of the victims. People stood in silence as almost everyone held a small candle in their hands. The wind was chilling but nobody cared. One by one people walked up and placed a special item around the pole to show their sympathy while singing Amazing Grace. A pastor said aloud a prayer as while the crowd held hands and cried into each other's shoulders. Nick's father even stood and thanked everyone for coming before he broke down in tears, leaving everyone speechless. This can never feel real. You imagine this as one big scary dream that could never happen, but in reality it did. There is no going back. In our everyday lives we do not realize that death can find us any and everyday. That maybe the morning you see your brother running out the door might be the last time you will ever say goodbye to him and you will never see him walk through that door again. Tell people you love them because you never know when today might be their last.

* * *

><p>R.I.P Nick Birchette and Taylor Ricks. You are forever missed but never forgotten. We will miss you greatly, but I know one day we will meet again. Until then, Goodbye.<p> 


End file.
